


Read me

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodNecrodancer



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodNecrodancer/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodNecrodancer





	Read me

Nathan turned off his phone and pulled the covers of his quilt up to his chest. The bed was cool on his skin, comforting, and he settled down to sleep, resting on his side with an arm beneath the pillow.

"Goodnight."

He jolted. Fumbling for his glasses, he scanned the room. Nothing. It was just him in his room.  _You imagined it,_ he told himself.

His lamp at the bedside table, pointing at the door with a gentle glow. His computer sat on the desk at the far side on the right. His bookshelf standing on the left. And his wardrobe waited where it always had, in front of the bed with the doors open just ajar. Some horrid thought opened the door in the back of his mind and snuck in with a creak.

Nathan sat up in bed and stared at gap.

A bead of sweat had formed on his forehead. He swept it away with the back of his hand.

Quiet. His home was quiet. He could hear his heartbeat and the creak of the floorboards beneath the carpet as he stepped up to the doors. His heart ran faster. He reached forward with both hands and placed them on either handle.

And tore them open with a creak.

Nathan sighed in relief. He didn't know what he was worried about. His clothes were as they always were, on row after row of wooden coat hangers. On the upper shelf, his jeans and three pairs of school uniform, folded as neatly as he could manage. A bag of mothballs was at the very back.

He chuckled lightly and closed the doors, creaking again. He went back to bed, pulled the covers back up to his neck, turned his lamp on and went back to sleep.

The next day went by as usual. He took the bus to school. He met his friends at lunch. He went home, did his homework, took his dinner up to his room and ate it there. He soon found himself in bed again, this time staring up at the ceiling. A glance towards the wardrobe, this time opened wide. He honestly wasn't sure what he was thinking about, but whatever it was, it made his heart pound.

He groaned, flipped his pillow over where it was cooler and closed his eyes.

Just before he drifted off, a ringing sound filled his ears.

He began to move, but all he could do was tremble. His body wouldn't move. His arms would only twitch. A burning itch ran along his skin and he opened his mouth to cry for help but none came. Only a choking gasp. Nathan felt like there were hands around his throat, pulling his lungs tight.

 _Help,_ he tried to cry. His parents were only down the hall.

And then the ringing stopped. A click. Then a rustling. Soft, like skin against skin. _You're dreaming,_ Nathan told himself,  _you're dreaming, you're dreaming, you're dreaming._ He kept his eyes clenched shut as it crept closer, stopped, then made its way around his bed.

Nathan trembled, shuddering beneath his covers as the sound snuck towards him. It stopped again.

Nathan felt the cold as his covers were lifted off him.

He tried to scream, fight, anything, but his body wouldn't move, his throat caught in a fist.

And slowly, very slowly, he felt something very long and thin lick along his left leg.

He woke with a cry and too a deep drag of air. Through the window, it was night, but only just. He looked down at the bed, afraid of what he might find. But his covers hadn't been touched. Everything had been right where he left it, from the sheet of paper on his desk to the open wardrobe doors. He turned towards his bedside to turn on his lamp.

Then shouted, until his mum and dad rushed into his room.

"It was all a dream", everyone agreed. Even so, Nathan locked his room that night. Instead of the lamp, he left the room light on. He left his wardrobe open wide and drew the curtain shut. There wasn't anywhere to hide, to creep from or sneak.

He laid in bed, content. Then snapped his eyes open. He couldn't say what put the thought into his head. Just a sudden curiosity that ground away in his head.

He crawled onto his side. He turned his lamp on, picked it up and peered beneath his bed.

 

 


End file.
